HWWT Program Summary/Abstract The overall goal of the Western Region Universities Consortium (WRUC) Hazardous Waste Worker Training Program (HWWTP) is to provide workers and supervisors in the Western U.S. who handle hazardous materials/wastes with the knowledge and skills to protect themselves, their coworkers, and their communities from exposures that could lead to illness and injury. This goal will be accomplished through a broad outreach and education program involving our four university-based programs targeted to workers and supervisors involved in Hazardous Waste Operations and Emergency Response (HAZWOPER) activities at cleanup sites, at hazardous waste generators and TSD facilities, and those who handle or transport hazardous materials in California, Arizona, the Pacific Northwest, along the U.S.-Mexico border, and in Alaska and U.S.-affiliated Pacific Islands. Over the five-year grant period, WRUC will train 11,115 hazardous waste/materials workers and supervisors in 640 courses for a total of 149,270 contact hours. The Consortium places a priority on reaching workers from underserved populations across our region using proven adult education methods to impart knowledge and skills to help workers protect their own health and the health of their communities. WRUC will also develop new initiatives that respond to emerging topics of concern in the region: 1) A Safe Jobs Safe Communities initiative that includes environmental justice leadership and new modules and training to enhance the effectiveness of more protective standards for workers at refineries and chemical facilities and for surrounding communities and 2) exposure of vulnerable outdoor workers to extreme heat. Activities will strengthen the capacity of local community organizations to train young workers by preparing program staff and instructors to conduct courses on construction safety. And WRUC will enhance disaster preparedness for workers at manufacturing facilities (?maquiladoras?) on the U.S.-Mexico border and for local worker and community first responders in U.S.-affiliated Pacific Islands. These aims will be achieved through collaboration with a wide range of government agencies, tribal groups, private sector employers, labor and community organizations, and environmental justice groups.